


#12: Don Draper - Don's POV (Mad Men)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [10]
Category: Mad Men
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in the advertising business is stressful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#12: Don Draper - Don's POV (Mad Men)

     I pace around my office, unable to calm down. The artwork for our new client didn't get finished in time. When the owner of the company and their head of advertising showed up, we were almost empty-handed. They laughed in our faces and left. I should fucking fire Peggy and Stan for this shit. I pour myself another drink, the fifth today. It's only 2 in the afternoon; I should slow down. How the hell else am I supposed to relax? Well, there is _one_ thing I could do. Fuck it, I'm out of options.

     "Dawn, do not let anyone in here for the next hour, including yourself. _Anyone,_ understand?" Dawn nods.

     "Of course, Mr. Draper." I smile at the woman and close and lock the door. I close the blinds, loosen my tie, and sit down in my chair. I undo the button and zipper on my pants and pull my flaccid dick out of my boxers. I push my pants down and drag my hand up and down the appendage roughly. Once I'm panting, I pull harder. I'm almost hurting myself, but I don't care. All I want is to come. I move my hand faster and faster, and right before I come, I grab a tissue. I come into the tissue, and once my orgasm has ended, I throw the tissue away and fix myself. I don't feel as stressed as I did earlier. I guess that means it worked. Well, time to go fire Peggy and Stan.


End file.
